Forum:Gigginox Guide by Inphectshun
Guide Made By: Inphectshun Guide for: Gigginox Game: Monster Hunter Tri Rank: Offline 4* and Online 3* Weapon Type: Longsword, Ananta Boneblade or Thunderclap is recommended. For higher ranks, any of the Wyvern Blade "Fire" and its upgrades, Dancing Flames and its upgrade or Tenebra and Tenebra D work well. Armor: Nothing worth getting at the rank you are at. Full Great Jaggi Armor with Attack Up (M), Gourmand and Halve Stun is recommended (1 Attack Jewel and 1 Assault Jewel). For higher ranks Full Rathalos Armor with Attack Up (L), Heat Cancel (Lo), Critical Eye +1 and Defense Down (S) (2 Attack Jewel and 1 Assault Jewel) Guide: 'Introduction' Gigginox is a very simple monster to defeat. Even if daunting at first, you will find that his attacks are very simple and easily avoidable. This odd shaped monster slightly represents Khezu from MHFU. But the attacks are very different. 'Preparation' 'Item Preparations' 10 Potions 10 Mega Potions 5 Hot Drinks 10 Well-Done Steaks 1 Shock Trap (If you want to catch him) 8 Tranq Bombs (If you want to catch him) 10 Herbs 10 Blue Mushrooms 10 Honey 99 Paintballs (Or as many as you have) Rations (In Supply Box) First-Aid Med (In Supply Box) 10 Whetstones Torch (VERY IMPORTANT In supply Box) Map (In Supply Box) Get a good boost at the canteen. I prefer Meat + Meat which gives you a strong health boost. Look for kitchen skills such as Felyne Heroics and Felyne Bulldozer. If it is your 1st time fighting him (Offline) then Felyne Oracle might be a good choice because it helps you locate him faster. 'Map Preparations' At the beginning of the quest run to the blue box to pick up your supplies (Map, First-Aid Meds, Rations, Torch). Drink a hot drink. Eat 2 rations or a well-done steak. Next you should go find Gigginox. Common areas include but are not limited to Areas 4,5 & 7. In different situations you must take different actions to set yourself up for a successful battle. Area 7 doesn't have any preperations but it is a good idea to get rid of the Jaggi that are in the map. They might get in the way. Areas 4 & 5 it is recommended to run along the cave wall lighting all the torches. This allows for better visuals so fighting Gigginox will be easier. Lighting the torches isn't always necessary but recommended because Gigginox glows in different parts of his body. In Area 5 it is recommended that you destroy the Giggi Spawner at the end of the right side of them map or it will keep spawning Giggi which will get annoying. 'The Battle' Now for the battle. First you should paintball him. Afterwards take a chance to get a couple of free hits preferably off his side. Be ready to dodge his roar. After his roar its all just reading moves and attacking at the right time. I recommend the combo Overhead Smash + Stab + Upward Slash + Overhead Smash etc. You can Evade Slash or evade out of this combo at anytime. Charge up your spirit bar on monsters such as Jaggi, Giggi and even the Giggi Spawners. Don't get too carried away with charging up your spirit bar. For using your spirit bar, just keep tapping the same button. Short window of time usually means Stab + Evade or Stab + Upward Slash + Evade. Moderate window of time usually means Overhead Smash + Stab + Upward Slash + Evade or Overhead Smash + Overhead Smash + Evade Large Window of time usually means to just go all out. Use the full combo Overhead Smash + Overhead Smash + Stab + Upward Slash + Evade Slash or a full spirit combo. 'Ground Attacks' # If he charges at you. It is very easy to run around him and attack his back. Short window of time to attack. This attack does low damage. # If he swings his head back and forth. Attack his back. Don't get hit by this attack, his neck is stretchier than you think. Moderate to large window of time to attack. This attack does low damage. # If he starts pooping. Attack his HEAD. Steer cleer of his tail because he has a chance of pooping out a giggi spawner or a poison bomb. If it is a giggi spawner take it out quickly. If it is a poison bomb, stay away. Large window of time to attack. The Giggi Spawner does no damage but Giggi are annoying. The poison bomb does low to moderate damage but the poison can take some health away. # If he stands up on his back legs and flops back down. Attack his tail. Be cautious because sometimes he will release a cloud of poisonous smoke. Attacking the very end of the tail is the only all around safe zone. This attack is easily dodged. Moderate to large window of time to attack. Moderate to high damage depending on being poisoned or not. # If he roars, Sprint and dive to dodge. Beware, in map 7 icicles fall from the ceiling that might hit you. You usually can't get an attack in. No damage, icicles do low damage. # If he jumps and lands (a.k.a. pounce), then follow him and attack. This is a short window of time to attack. This attack does moderate damage if he lands on you. 'Ceiling Attacks' #Whenever he is on the ceiling keep track of his shadow or look up so you know where he is at all times. #If he pounces at you from the ceiling, attack him as soon as possible. This gives you a small window of time to attack. This attack does moderate damage if he lands on you. #If he stretches down and does a circular motion with his head, dodge away as soon as possible. This is his grab attack. It gives no window of time to attack. If you get caught in this attack there are two ways to get out. The first way is the spin the joystick on the nunchuk or classic controller like crazy. You will see the bar the appears on the screen slowly deplete. Or you can throw a dung bomb instantly releasing you from Gigginox's grasp. This attack does low to high damage depending on how long you stay in Gigginox's grasp. #Head Swipe, If he is on the side of the cave wall and you get too close he will sometimes swipe his head at you. This gives a small window of time to attack. It is recommended that you just stay away from him when he is on the cave walls. This attack does low to moderate damage. 'Catching Or Killing' Killing This is simple enough. Just keep hacking away at his health until he dies. You get 3 carves off his body if you kill him. Catching Catching takes a little bit more explaining.You can tell that Gigginox is ready to be caught when he starts to limp (usually on the ceiling of the cave). There are two ways to catch Gigginox. The first way is the instant he starts limping wait until it seems like e's staying in the map. Next set the shock trap and get him stuck in it and throw 2 tranq bombs. This way risky because Gigginox has a high chance of leaving the map making your shock trap useless. This method is recommending only if you brought extra traps or if you are willing to kill Gigginox if you have to. The 2nd method is waiting tuntil Gigginox goes to sleep. I believe Gigginox sleeps in Area 7. Stand outside Area 7 for a good 1 - 2 minutes after Gigginox has entered the map to allow him time to settle in. Then head in and set the shock trap as close to Gigginox as possible. Set yourself to tranq bombs, kick Gigginox once and wait until he gets caught in the trap. 2 tranqs bombs and then your done. 'Conclusion' Gigginox isn't really that hard of a monster. It should take 10 - 15 minutes before you get used to its attacks. You should probably beat Gigginox on your 1st try. Good luck!